dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loose Ends
On the approval from Carver for sparing Harrimann, he knew about the aid to Ferelden. I don't know whether or not he still approves if he doesn't know that so I didn't want to specify that as it is with the disapproval. --Morgan-wolf (talk) 04:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) With Aveline in the party and under 50% Friendship, there was no change when giving the boy the goods and lying about it. She wasn't in the party when dealing with the boy, which may have made a difference. I'm putting this here so others can confirm the combination. --Morgan-wolf (talk) 04:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Aveline's approval comes in while dealing with the boy, actually. She doesn't seem to care what you say to Athenril. That was the case with me, anyway. --Mage One (talk) 17:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) What does it mean when the article says refusing to kill Harimann and lying to Meeran results in a 'reactive conclusion.' What does that mean? Timing and possible bug *Patch 1.02* When exactly is this letter suppose to appear? From the wording of the article, it seems the letter appears at the very beginning of the Act. I've read a number of letters at the beginning, but can't remember if this letter was included in one of them. The only other letter I've received so far, at level 8 and after completing at least 1/3 or more of all the quests in Act 1 is the letter leading to "The Bone Pit" quest which appears after completing "Birth Right". The annoying thing is, not only am I not sure whether there was any letter for me to start this quest, there were no quest markers to direct the player to Athenril, even though I found her standing there after completing "Birth Right". I know for sure she was not there before, and only found her purely by chance while wandering the maps looking for new quests that might have appeared. If the letter never appeared for me, I'm guessing this bug might be caused by a conflict occuring when more than one of her letters are triggered to be delivered to Hawke at the same time, as I received "The Bone Pit" letter, but likely not this one. While this gradual appearance of quests conveys some sense of the passing of time and Hawke's accomplishment progress, it can get very annoying, forcing the player to have to run through all the maps he/she can think of over and over again every so often, hoping not to miss anything. I wish there would be at least be a clear indicator when and where any new quests are available so we don't have to waste time and still run the risk of missing out. option with harimann I didn't get "Who wants you dead?" as an option. He guessed who sent him and my options were "No", which leads to killing him, and "Why would they kill you?" which seems to have the same effects as "Who wants you dead?" AskAgainL8r (talk) 23:59, June 27, 2018 (UTC)